Ardor
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Con Klaus cerca, hay que hacer guardia por los alrededores y, esta vez, le toca a Damon. Decide hacer una visita a Elena por la noche y la pilla en un momento no muy indicado.


**Este es mi primer fic sobre Crónicas Vampíricas así que… sed compasiv s (?) **

_Un día demasiado caluroso trae consigo una noche demasiado calurosa_. Eso pensaba Elena Gilbert mientras salía de la ducha, su cuarto baño en ese día. Empezó por la mañana con agua caliente y acabó esta noche con agua helada. Se envolvió en una toalla el pelo y luego se puso un albornoz.

Se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro y se acomodó a gusto. Con una pequeña luz encendida, empezó a quedarse dormida, los ojos se le cerraban y le picaban si los intentaba mantener abiertos. Finalmente, sucumbió al sueño.

_Pum. _Un solo golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla solo a ella, provenía de su ventana. Se había olvidado de abrirla, con todo el sueño y el calor… Se levantó pesadamente y la abrió de par en par, cuando se dirigía de nuevo hacia su cama, otro ruido la distrajo, el ruido de una risa sorda. _No puede ser, _pensó Elena, pero, en efecto, ahí estaba; tumbado libremente encima de sus sábanas, Damon Salvatore, que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Demasiado calor como para usar tu pijama? –se mofó. ¡Ah! Por cierto, se me había olvidado añadir que estaba en ropa interior, con un sujetador azul oscuro de encaje que conjuntaba con sus braguitas con lazos. Elena abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-Damon… -susurró, mientras sentía los colores subirse hasta su cara.

-Por mí no te cortes. –el vampiro le guiñó un ojo.

-Sal de aquí. –Elena seguía susurrando, conteniendo su ira.

-Nou, yo me quedo. Me toca guardia. –asintió lentamente, sintiendo la rabia de ella.

-¡Sal de aquí! –chilló la morena, pero en menos de un segundo ya tenía la mano fría de Damon presionando su boca. Intentaba morderle, pero no lo conseguía, así que decidió tranquilizarse. Cuando él la soltó, muy despacio, ella soltó un gruñido, que fue eclipsado por la respiración de Damon en su nuca, chocando con su pelo.

-Estás caliente. –susurró Damon en su oído, y Elena no pudo evitar sacar el doble sentido, aunque sabía que él lo había dicho adrede, esperando una reacción por su parte. Elena decidió jugar un poco. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Damon, que seguía muy cerca de ella. Agarro las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y tiró de él, acercándolo más a sí.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para enfriarme? –ronroneó. Damon contuvo un jadeo y lo sustituyó por una sonrisa pícara.

-Yo conozco muchas formas, pero te recomiendo la más divertida. –pasó su brazo por la cintura de Elena, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Mmm… -movió su mano hacia la nuca de él y acarició su pelo. Dios… era extremadamente suave y eso la hacía enloquecer. Sintió su boca resecarse, estaba cayendo en su propio juego. Decidió apartarse a tiempo, usó cada parte de su ser para alejarse de aquél vampiro ardientemente sexy. –Damon, en serio, tengo mucho calor. –se quejó. Damon no se había movido de su posición, aunque ahora su brazo colgaba sin la cintura de ella. Salió de su ensoñación en un momento y le devolvió la mirada, juguetón.

-¿Te recojo el pelo? –sugirió con suavidad, ella asintió. Parecía haberse olvidado por completo de que estaba en ropa interior y quién la estaba viendo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tendió una goma negra a Damon, que la cogió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Elena se volvió un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. Sintió cómo agarraba y separaba su pelo en tres partes, con mucha delicadeza, y empezaba a cruzarlos entre ellos.

-¿Una trenza? –suspiró Elena, cerrando los ojos de placer a sabiendas de que él no podía verla.

-Sh… relájate. –le instó Damon con voz ronca.

Algo tibio acariciaba su mejilla. Elena se despertó de inmediato, alarmada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Damon. Apretó sus manos y piernas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de él, abrazándolo por la cintura, con las piernas enredadas en las suyas y la cabeza en su pecho. Damon tenía la mano en la cadera de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Elena soltó un suspiro.

-¿Damon? ¿De verdad eres tú? –susurró, algo atontada por el sueño. Un asentimiento la trajo de vuelta, soltó un gritito y se alejó rápidamente. Él la dejo ir. Elena se pasó las manos por el pelo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba recogido en una larga trenza, algo desecha por dormir con ella. La agarró y se la enseñó a Damon, que estaba aún tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Se encogió de hombros.

-Me pediste que te recogiera el pelo. –explicó y ella recordó. Miró hacia abajo y vio cómo estaba vestida. Levantó lentamente la mirada y se acercó a Damon petulante.

-¿Qué hicimos anoche? –siseó y él sonrió ampliamente.

-Estabas demasiado caliente y te ayudé a enfriarte. –Elena dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, mientras veía a Damon irse hacia la ventana, sonreírle de medio lado y añadir:

-Una noche ardiente, Elena. –y en una exhalación, desapareció, dejando su olor en la habitación.

**Review, ¡por favor! Quiero decir, que esto me vino de inspiración anoche, mientras me abrasaba tumbada en mi cama.**

**fuckyeahiansomerhalder!**


End file.
